This specification relates to analyzing sand stabilization treatments. Sand stabilization treatments are often used to improve mechanical stability in subterranean reservoirs. Such treatments can be applied near a wellbore, for example, using cementing materials, polymer gels, or other materials that tend to reduce sand mobility near the wellbore. Sand stabilization treatments can increase the mechanical stability of the sand, and decrease the inflow of sand during production.